


Thirsty Teenager

by BismexWriter, GaySpaceKangaroo, InkyHuman



Series: Tales from the Whiteboard [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Nintendo Switch, Short One Shot, This is.... very interesting, Vibration, Whiteboard Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BismexWriter/pseuds/BismexWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceKangaroo/pseuds/GaySpaceKangaroo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyHuman/pseuds/InkyHuman
Summary: There was a gamebox on the whiteboard and someone decided it was story time. We each made 4 sentences to form a story. These are the results...





	Thirsty Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> •This is not the exact story itself, I just added much more detail to it so it wouldn’t sound so bland.  
> •Of course, since the original was short, this will turn out short also, so just bare with me here.  
> •Thanks to the co-creators listed and the other two people (who I will add to the list if they decide to make accounts) who contributed to the creation of this story.  
> •Despite the story stating otherwise, all characters involved are 18 and up.

Once there was a thirsty teenager. He was unsure of what he was thirsty for, as he was too busy perfecting one drawing on his textbook for three complete hours. Since school was boring, he had nothing else to do to pass the time except draw and maybe talk to his friends if his teachers allowed it.

Just as he finished perfecting his masterpiece to it’s full extent, he finally figured out what he was yearning for. He wanted the good suck. He didn’t care the quality of the suck, he just wanted it. He asked his Russian teacher for разрешение на пользование ванной. As soon as he was dismissed, he quickly shuffled out of the classroom and into the hallway. His thirst needed to be quenched immediately or he would lose it. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed the good suck.

 

He finally rammed his way into the bathroom and came to a sudden halt. As soon as he came in, another boy who was surprisingly tall went into one of the stalls without acknowledging his exciting entrance and closed the door behind him. The teenager got curious and decided to look through the stall to see what the tall guy was up to.

When he peeped through the stall, he was taken aback when he realized what was going on. Apparently there were two guys in the stall: The tall boy and a smaller boy who was one inch shorter than him, thus making him inferior. The tall boy was playing Super Smash Brothers Ultimate on his Switch whilst the small boy was on his knees, giving his master a thorough blowjob. Both of them seemed to enjoy it, as they both grunted in pleasure and possessed aroused expressions on their faces.

“Oi! Faster, mate!” The tall boy said clamorously.  
The small boy stopped sucking and took a deep breath, enduring the welcoming feeling of a sufficient amount of oxygen finally reaching his lungs.

“Ok,” he said with a gasp, still panting. He developed an idea that he thought would enhance the experience for both of them. He got the idea when the tall boy used his final smash as Palutena while he was playing Smash on his Switch. Without pausing the game, the small boi detached a Joy-con from the Switch and thrusted it up the tall dude’s black hole. He screamed with immense pleasure. It was fine if he screamed, it wasn’t like anyone cared anyways.

The smaller boy inexplicably said to the Joy-con “ I’m gonna succ that ‘loli’pop.”

The thirsty teenager had enough. He was not only mad that he wasn’t getting the suck but the small twerp made that dumb pun which made him realize the situation. He immediately performed a five-second anime transformation and became the Loli Police, uniform and all. He was ready to take them down and allow justice to prevail. He didn’t care if he was a hypocrite, he still felt the need to handle the situation.

He kicked the stall door across the bathroom, causing it to slam onto the bathroom walls, leaving a few cracks.

“It’s the Loli Police!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, holding his Loli Exterminator 3000, fingers on the trigger. “You’re under arrest!”

Both of the adolescents looked in shock as they were both about to be arrested.

“Mate! Please!”, the tall one screamed in tears, “I’m trying to have a good time!”

The small one, displeased with the interruption, ripped the other Joy-con from the Switch. He pulled down the Loli Cop’s pants, then his boxers, and shoved the Joy-con up the teen’s black hole. A yelp squeaked out of him and he began to cover his face.

Suddenly, as if it were perfect timing, both of the Joy-cons began to immensely vibrate. Both the tall boy and the teen moaned in pleasure as the waves of the vibration traveled throughout their bodies. The waves were so intense, it caused both of them to briefly collapse. They were playing Smash, all right. The small boy gave out a smirk as his master plan had worked.

Then, the edgy kid walked in. Completely ignoring what was happening, he said with a deep voice, “Come with me if you want to live.”

Infuriated and annoyed that the session was interrupted, the Loli Police grabbed and yeeted the Switch screen at the young edge lord, hitting his face and it magically getting sucked into his black hole.

After one more session of sucking and Joy-con vibrating for the four of them with constant screams of ecstasy, the Loli Cop somehow shot out the Joy-con from his prostate area. It came with the force of a cannonball and sniped the edgy kid in the back, breaking his spine and instantly causing him to drop to the floor, killing him. No one reacted to this as it wasn’t like he mattered anyways.

“Noice shot, mate, but now it’s my turn.”

He performed the same special attack that the Loli Cop used on the edge kid and used it back at him, causing the three teens vision to zoom in on the cop as there was a flash of light, a loud noise, and a red streak piercing through him. He was launched out of the window, slowing going deeper into the sky, yelling in an echo, and then disappeared with a star. The thirsty teenager was no more.

Only the tall and small kids remained. They were shocked at what they just witnessed, but were nonetheless happy that they were both alone again. They both looked at each other and smiled.

The tall boi finally said, “Now I can get back to my pleasure!”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> (Louis here, uhh thanks for reading hehe. This story took a good day to come up with and Currlly did all the writing so good job. This was really fun and I hope to do more. :>.)
> 
> (Yo its the InkyHuman. If you read it... thanks :)... and sorry. It was an interesting process. Also ty Currly! Much good writing skittles.)


End file.
